


Réveille-toi

by PyriteDark



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, pure fluff, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyriteDark/pseuds/PyriteDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance wants to sleep in but Ahk is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réveille-toi

**Author's Note:**

> _réveille-toi_ translates to "wake oneself"

Lance rolled over, sighing softly. An arm followed, stretching across the bed and hitting something warm and firm. Blue eyes blinked open, meeting warm grey that smiled fondly.

“Morning.”

Lance sniffed, shifting so he was sitting up a little more. “How long have you been up?” he asked, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Awhile,” Ahk admitted. “I actually got up and started some breakfast, but it was cold so I came back here.” He smiled.

Lance nodded, the faint smell of bacon and eggs poking a hole in his dream-fog. It couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting back closed though, unconsciously shifting closer to the Egyptian beside him. He settled back under the covers.

Ahk breathed a chuckle. “Are you ever going to get up?”

“What time is it?” Lance murmured into the pillows.

“Six.”

Lance cracked one eye open, managing to look terribly offended with stray hair all over his face. “Are you serious? I’ve only ever gotten up at six for _tournament_ days. How are you so awake?”

Ahk shrugged. “Always been a morning person.”

“But you didn’t go to sleep till super-late last night.”

“And whose fault is that?” Ahk said, rising an eyebrow.

“Hey, you could’ve gone to bed while I finished _Jessica Jones_. I would’ve turned the sound down.”

“Doesn’t matter, I had some work to do anyway. Besides I’ve never liked going to bed.”

“What are you _five_?”

Ahk snickered. “Come on, let’s go have breakfast.” He patted Lance’s arm to try and rouse him.

Lance groaned loudly and flipped over, dragging most of the blankets with him. “No way. I need my full nine hours.”

“Oh come on, I don’t want to hang around your apartment all by myself,” Ahk said. He draped himself over Lance, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’m just going to have to go through your medicine cabinet. 

“Oh wow, you’ll find my toothpaste and hair gel, however will I go on,” Lance said flatly, eyes still closed.

“Are you really going to only lay in bed all morning?”

“I have a moral aversion to waking up before sunrise. Feel like I’m saying I’m better than it or something.”

Ahk rolled his eyes, draping himself further over Lance so he could actually see his face. He reached down and gathered some of the scattered hair, tucking it behind an ear. “You said you ran in the morning.”

“Morning doesn’t start till nine.”

“So you say, but weren’t you up and running at seven yesterday?”

Lance let out a long, labored sigh before rolling over onto his back. Ahk shifted slightly to accommodate and ended up starched across his stomach and chest. “You’re not going to let me sleep are you?”

“Hummm—nope. I demand entertainment.”

“You could draw on my face with sharpie, would that be entertainment enough for you?”

“Tempting…but nah. Too much beard, not enough usable space.” He rubbed a hand across the coarse hairs. Lance snorted and pushed his arm away.

“Look, I just want to have a lazy day and sleep in a few hours. Do I really have to have some big, dramatic reason?’

“I suppose not,” Ahk said with a light shrug. “But what am I supposed to do while you’re sleeping the day away?”

“You could take a nap with me?” Lance suggested, wrapping his arms around Ahk’s back and rocking side to side. “Then you wouldn’t be bored—you’d be asleep.”

“That does sound nice,” Ahk admitted, snaking a hand to mess with Lance’s mussed ponytail as he rested his head in the crook of his shoulder. “And it is pretty warm here.”

“See? Sleeping in is fun,” Lance said, eyes already closed as he drifted.

Ahk nodded, letting his eyes drift closed as well. “There is one thing.”

Lance just hummed, still swaying the both of them.

“I left your stove on to keep the pancakes warm.”

Lance stopped. After a few moments he sighed dramatically and threw his arm back in defeat. “I’m not going to get to sleep in am I?”

“Not today sorry.” Ahk grinned. He patted Lance’s chest a couple times as he pushed himself up. “Come, let’s go eat then see what’s interesting on TV. They might be showing that smoothie infomercial.” 

Lance groaned, reluctantly pushing himself into a sitting position while Ahk was already up and out of bed. He watched the other man, gathering his resolve. Ahk paused in the doorway, glancing back to make sure Lance hadn’t just rolled over. Lance met his eyes, smiling. Ahk grinned in return. Maybe, Lance thought, getting up early wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 


End file.
